disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kids Are OK
The Kids Are OK is a brainmade movie by user Our Green Tornado, featuring an unnamed rebellious 15-year-old girl who challenges the Walt Disney Company and Pixar for the slash ship between Lightning McQueen and Jackson Storm becoming canon, which results in her descending into madness. The movie is heavily influenced by Matilda, a children's book by Roald Dahl and its stage adaptation, and most of all, the 2014 movie Whiplash while the relationship between McQueen and Storm, as depicted by the girl, shows similar traits to Korrasami. Plot The heroine is curious for the upcoming Cars 3, and when she discovers "LightningStorm", a slash ship between Lightning McQueen and Jackson Storm, her liking upon "SalQueen", a het ship between Lightning and Sally Carrera(which is canon) begins to crumble("War Of Hearts", "Lost Stars", "Speed Of Love"). Actually, she was doubting that if she is even a SalQueen shipper, which results in her becoming a LightningStorm shipper and fangirl. She then finds out about Korrasami, the first same-sex couple in American cartoons for kids. Wanting LightningStorm to become canon(like Korrasami), the Fangirl challenges Disney and Pixar to a fight which her winning chance is 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001%("Story 1:How It All Began"), "Whiplash"). She creates more pages entitled "Cars 4:Last Call For Ripslinger" hoping Disney would notice them. Later on, she makes friends with two Cars fanatics named Shawna Jarrett(RipslingerFangirl13), and Amalia Echevarria(imcarstrash). She repeatedly asks Shawna to write a LightningStorm fanfic("Story 2:Shawna's Cars 'N' Planes"), to which she replies with no. The Fangirl finds out that Shawna's favorite ships doesn't involve LightningStorm(and Bladusty, another beloved slash ship between Dusty Crophopper and Blade Ranger), and she has no idea if Shawna knows 007 or not, which results in her turning her back against Shawna("Naughty"). Now the only one the Fangirl can consult to is Amalia("Pathetic"). Shawna's favorite ships: # Herself X Ripslinger # Sally X Lightning McQueen # Tow Mater X Holley Shiftwell # Cruz Ramirez X Jackson Storm # Ishani X Dusty # Rochelle X El Chupacabra The Fangirl's Favorite Ships: # Lightning McQueen X Jackson Storm # Blade X Dusty # Tow Mater X Holley Shiftwell # Cruz Ramirez X Ripslinger ' # Ned X Mia and Zed X Tia The Fangirl then makes her own LightningStorm story out of Adrian Fogelin's Crossing Jordan and Patricia Highsmith's The Price Of Salt("Story 3:Ode To Florida"), then sends it to Amalia("All Of Me"). Amalia reads the preview, and feels sorry for her rebellious friend("This Little Girl"). The Fangirl is encouraged by more Cars fanatics like Tex and Fenton, and then, creates another page entitled "Cars 4:Last Call For Ripslinger". Before the progress, the Fangirl finds a short LightningStorm video and is overjoyed("Just A Dream"), and decides to continue on her fight. She then rallies a group of kids on the street(since all da Disney/Pixar movies are G-rated) and contacts Amalia. They gather and sing about the hopes for when they grow up("When I Grow Up"). She talks to Fenton about her taking preventive measures to not cry while watching Cars 3 because of the lack of LightningStorm in it, and decides to leave Sarah, one of her enemies, alone after discovering she is a Christian. The book she ordered, "Meet The Cars" arrive, but she is not in pain anymore("Quiet"). Along with that, she decides to reconcile with Shawna despite all the differences("Story 4:The Great Day Arrived..."). She reminiscences the ending of Cars 3 again as the scene fades back to Florida. At the race in Florida, McQueen is coached by Smokey from the pits and manages to gradually push up through the ranks. Sterling, who still believes McQueen cannot win, orders Cruz back to the center to train a racer for the next race, despite her wanting to stay and watch the race. McQueen overhears this and remembers that Cruz had wanted to race because of him. He decides to formulate a plan; the next time he pits, he tells his crew to outfit Cruz in his racing number to try and finally beat Storm, against Sterling's wishes. Cruz is initially shaken by her confidence, but Smokey and McQueen help her to pull ahead. On the last lap Cruz catches up to Storm. Storm, feeling threatened, tries to intimidate her - even to the point of ramming her against the wall, but she uses one of Doc's tricks to repel off it, take the lead, and win. As Cruz celebrates her victory, Sterling offers her a role on his team, but she instead takes a counteroffer made by Tex Dinoco. Sterling reminds McQueen about his bet, but McQueen points out that his name is shared with Cruz's on the leaderboard as victors since both him and Cruz raced with the winning number and thus winning the deal("Cruz"). The Fangirl records her version of the Keala Settle song This Is Me, wearing her Ripslinger outfit("This Is Me(Ripslinger Edition)"), shouting out her challenge to all straight characters. In the end, she says the famous quote "Isn't 2 films enough?", criticizing Cars 3 due to the fact that McQueen and Storm didn't end up together, and Shawna shows up at the victory party, congratulating the Fangirl("This Little Girl(Reprise)"). The scene ends with a montage of McQueen and Storm happily racing together, all the way to Wheel Well and the Walt Disney Company notices the Fangirl's writing("When I Grow Up(Reprise)"). Starring * The Fangirl * Amalia Echevarria * Shawna Jarrett * Tex(Cars fangirl) * Fenton(Cars fanboy) World Of Cars characters * Lightning McQueen * Jackson Storm * Cruz Ramirez * Tow Mater * Sally Carrera * Smokey * Sterling * Tex Dinoco * Luigi & Guido * Natalie Certain Soundtrack # War Of Hearts-Ruelle # Lost Stars-Adam Levine # Speed Of Love-Owl City # Whiplash-Hank Levy # All Of Me-John Legend # Just A Dream-Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie Musical numbers # Story 1:How It All Began-The Fangirl # Story 2:Shawna's Cars 'N' Planes-The Fangirl # Naughty-The Fangirl, Ensemble # Pathetic-Amalia # Story 3:Ode To Florida-The Fangirl # This Little Girl-Amalia # When I Grow Up-The Fangirl, Street Kids, Amalia # Quiet-The Fangirl # Story 4:The Great Day Arrived...-The Fangirl # Cruz-Lightning McQueen, Smokey, Sterling, Tex Dinoco, Natalie Certain # This Is Me(Ripslinger Edition)-The Fangirl # This Little Girl(Reprise)-Shawna # When I Grow Up(Reprise)-Cast Category:Cars (franchise)